Arnet
by Blue Mystic Moon Warrior
Summary: posting this (finally) It's a Kaiba and Ryou (Bakura is english version) pairing. Basically, Bakura wants to go into space, Kaiba says 'no it's dangerous'. Then the tradgy pops in afterwards ^_^
1. Default Chapter

I saw this pairing and had to write on of these fanficks!!! So this is basically a Kaiba/ Ryou pairing. In the English version, Bakura is the name of Ryou but I like Ryou better. ^_^  
  
Malik: just shut up and write the story  
  
Bmmw: T_T remember to read The Perpetually Hyper One's stories  
  
WARNINGS: uh, sadness, bereaved, bereaved, bitter, blue, cheerless, dejected, depressed, despairing, despondent, disconsolate, dismal, distressed, doleful, down, downcast, forlorn, gloomy, glum, grief-stricken, grieved, heartbroken, heartsick, heavy-hearted, hurting, in doldrums, in grief, languishing, low, low-spirited, lugubrious, melancholy, morbid, morose, mournful, pensive, pessimistic, somber, sorrowful, sorry, troubled, weeping, wistful, woebegone, bad, calamitous, dark, dejecting, deplorable, depressing, disastrous, discomposing, discouraging, disheartening, dismal, dispiriting, dreary, funereal, grave, grievous, hapless, heart-rending, joyless, lachrymose, lamentable, lugubrious, melancholic, miserable, moving, oppressive, pathetic, pitiable, pitiful, poignant, regrettable, saddening, serious, shabby, sorry, sorry, tear-jerking, tearful, tragic, unfortunate, unhappy, unsatisfactory, upsetting, wretched, atrocious, bleak, depressing, depressive, dismal, dispiriting, distressing, doleful, dreary, foreboding, foreboding, funereal, gloomy, horrible, mournful, ominous, oppressive, sad, sinister, somber, threatening, black, cheerless, comfortless, dark, discouraging, disheartening, dismal, drear, dreary, funereal, gloomy, grim, hard, harsh, hopeless, joyless, lonely, melancholy, oppressive, sad, somber, unpromising, austere, black, bleak, blue, comfortless, dark, dejected, dejecting, depressed, desolate, despondent, disconsolate, dismal, dispiriting, dolorous, drab, draggy, drearisome, dreary, dull, forlorn, funereal, gloomy, grim, jarring, joyless, melancholy, miserable, mopey, mournful, oppressive, sad, somber, sorrowful, sullen, tenebrific, uncomfortable, unhappy, wintry, woebegone, woeful, blue, cast down, chapfallen, dejected, depressed, despondent, disconsolate, discouraged, disheartened, dispirited, down, downcast, downhearted, inconsolable, low, sad, taken down, abject, atrabilious, black, bleak, blue, broody, bummed out, cast down, cheerless, clouded, crestfallen, dampened, dashed, despondent, disconsolate, discouraged, disheartened, dismal, dispirited, doleful, down, downcast, downhearted, dragged, drooping, droopy, gloomy, glum, heavyhearted, hurting, low, low-spirited, melancholy, miserable, moody, mopey, mopish, morose, sad, sagging, shot down, spiritless, woebegone, wretched, and/or wretched  
  
Everyone: @_@  
  
Bmmw: ^_^U I love Thesarus.com  
  
Meht-urt: I get to go on a plane to Ireland to visit a farm during summer vacation!!! ^____________^  
  
Bmmw: v_v Ra help me  
  
Bakura: on with the fanfick!!!  
  
Helpers:  
  
//Song Lyrics//  
  
(Us interrupting your happy reading time)  
  
# TV #  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Kaiba's POV-  
  
"Why can't I do what I want?!" the enraged Ryou yelled at me. I've never seen him so mad before. Why can't he be calm like normal? But I can't show surprise. That gives him the edge.  
  
"You can do what you want, it's just I don't want you getting hurt," I reply calmly.  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"But you know I want to!!!" Ryou shouted back, still enraged.  
  
"I know you do, Arnet," Kaiba replied, smirking.  
  
Ryou calmed down a bit, "You always call me that. It means little eagle. Why would you call me a name that means a little eagle?"  
  
"Because I know how you love to fly," Kaiba replied, getting annoyed because he had a company to run.  
  
"Exactly! That's why I want to go!!! Come on, you've called me little eagle about a zillion times; I've taken flying lessons. I have what it takes!!!" Ryou whined.  
  
Kaiba turned his back and started to walk away, "The answer is /no/ Ryou."  
  
Kaiba slowly started to walk away but Ryou followed behind slowly, "Common!!!" Ryou softly whined, "Please Seto!!! YOU'VE GOT OT LET ME GO!!!"  
  
That pushed Kaiba over the edge. Without thinking, he whirled around and slapped Ryou hard straight across the face. He was about to apologize when he felt a /fist/ hit his jaw. Kaiba was knocked to the ground and suddenly fell dumbstruck.  
  
He looked up and held his jaw, which was turning discolored and bleeding, a bit.  
  
"I'M GOING TO DO WHATEVER I WANT AND I DON'T NEED SINCE YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T NEED ME!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOTHERED TALKING TO YOU!!!!" Ryou shrieked.  
  
He stormed out of the room leaving Kaiba to sit and figure out what just happened. Kaiba didn't start to think until he (somehow) heard Ryou drive away in his car.  
  
-Kaiba's POV-  
  
But I do need you Ryou. Can't you see? I only wanted you to stay so that I won't be without you. Oh god Ryou, I'm gunna miss you a lot.  
  
//Last time I talked to you You were lonely and out of place You were looking down on me Lost out in space//  
  
Where the hell did you learn to hit like that? Probably from Bakura. Heh, that tomb robber probably taught that to him when might have taught his 'pathetic, vulnerable aibou' to fend for himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Kaiba has been going on with work but he's been miserable lately. Mokuba has noticed and is getting worried. But there's nothing he can do. The only thing that would make his brother happy is gone. Speaking of Ryou, I'll tell you how his life is going.  
  
He is very much alive but he did what Kaiba didn't want him to do. He had gone into space. That's what Kaiba was so against. Ryou could easily get killed in space. If you go into space, it's very likely that you will die. (I don't know if that's true but I think it is ^_^U)  
  
-Kaiba POV-  
  
I can't believe it. It's been 4 moths since he left. He really did it. And he's doing great. God be with him. I can still remember the launch off.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
-Kaiba's POV-  
  
Ryou and his crewmembers had already bored the spaceship and it was to blast off once the countdown began. And, as you guessed, Ryou had a huge smile when he was boarding. Ryou had looked over at me and smiled a little. I smiled a little back and did a nod.  
  
Then the countdown started.  
  
The loud speaker was saying, "T-minus 10..9.8.7.6.5"  
  
He was actually going to do it. I couldn't believe it.  
  
".4.3.2.1.BLAST OFF!!!" the loud speaker finished. (I don't know if they really say blast off. But they do here.)  
  
"Good luck, Arnet," I whispered. No one heard me. But somehow, I thought that Ryou might have heard it.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Well, I sit here doing me work at night. Mokuba's watching cartoons. I usually get annoyed but my minds on other things right now.  
  
I glance over at the TV. A yellow sponge dressed in a business outfit was talking to a fat pink starfish with only flower-patterned shorts on and a squirrel in what seemed to be a very odd scuba diving outfit on. Then a pale-green squid with a big nose and only a brown shirt on walks up with a red crab also dressed in a blue business outfitish thing. Then the sponge said something and everyone but the squid laughs. The squid seems bored and sighs. (Can anyone guess what show it is? ^_^) Mokuba laughs along with the TV.  
  
Just then, a news report cuts in on the show.  
  
"Hey!!!" Mokuba shouts.  
  
I wonder what's going that's so important that it even interrupts some cartoon so I decide to listen in on what's going on.  
  
# We have interrupted this show to tell you about the spacecraft that has just been sent up for research on other planets. We weren't having a connection with the flight until a couple on minutes ago. When we reached them, they said that something wrong with the engine. They said the power was failing. Here's the message we got: #  
  
There was a man's voice telling them about what was going on. Then someone from the station started to talk to them. He asked if they were all there and ok. The man replied that they were all there but Ryou was refusing to be called Ryou. He kept saying his name was Arnet. They all thought something had gone wrong with his mind and had to bind him to a chair to keep him from doing something. Then the radio went dead.  
  
# That is the report that we heard before the radio went dead. Ryou Bakura, the youngest passenger, had apparently taken the problem to his head. He wanted to be called Arnet. His crewmembers feared for his insanity and had to bind him to a chair.  
  
Well, The ship they were all in has been traced as destroyed. The engine had blown and all the power was dieing. The men tried to escape but they were probably killed because the back part has been ripped out and then men may not have heard it.  
  
When they opened the door, it probably took out all of the oxygen and the men died because they stepped out and Ryou would have been stuck to suffocate. That's all we have to inform you of and we will now turn the show you were previously watching back on. Thank you. #  
  
I just sat there, staring at the TV in disbelief. Then I hung my head low on the desk as the mental images of Ryou trapped in the control room, stuck to the chair, suffocating, calling out 'Seto!!! Help me!!!'. I started to cry. I just couldn't take it. Ryou was now dead and there was nowhere to turn to.  
  
-Later-  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Kaiba was sitting on the roof, looking at the stars. Thinking about how he probably died up there in the vast world.  
  
//We laid underneath the stars  
  
Strung out and feeling brave I watched the red orange glow  
  
I watched you float away//  
  
I hate this world. It's so cruel to ones that are so innocent. We trashed this planet and we went to go find another planet to trash. Ryou was trying to save mankind by doing this.  
  
//Down here in the atmosphere Garbage and city lights You've gone to save your tired soul  
  
You've gone to save our lives//  
  
The news is everywhere. Well, you're about on of the most popular people now kid. We all know you. Not knew you, know you. You're still alive. Can you try to tell me you're still alive?  
  
//I turned on the radio To find you on satellite I'm waiting for the sky to fall I'm waiting for a sign//  
  
I really miss you. That's why I didn't want you to go. I stand up.  
  
//And all we are Is all so far//  
  
"YOU BETTER COME BACK, RYOU, YOU HEAR ME? YOU BETTER COME BACK TO THIS PLANET OR I WON'T EVEN SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!!!!" I yell at the sky. Mokuba was used to my insane rantings by now. He knew I was upset about Ryou.  
  
//You're falling back to me The star that I can see I know you're out there Somewhere out there//  
  
I fell down crying. "You've gotta come back. You've just gotta," I whisper softly.  
  
//Your falling out reach Defying gravity I know you're out there Somewhere out there//  
  
I've started to sound like Mokuba. I hope all my yelling doesn't worry him. I really miss Bakura. That half-albino is one of a kind. Don't think I'll be seeing another on like him for a long time. I hope that he will keep thinking of me and never forget what he has down here.  
  
//Hope you remember me When you're homesick and need a change I miss your purple hair I miss the way you taste//  
  
(Purple hair sounds like Bakura, ne?) One out of every 17,000 people are albinos. One out of those albinos is Bakura. The extra special one.  
  
//I know you'll come back some day On a bed of nails I wait I'm praying that you don't burn out Or fade away//  
  
Am I the only one who believes he's alive? I will wait forever for him.  
  
//And all we are Is all so far//  
  
Everyone probably thought he was crazy because of the chair thing.  
  
//You're falling back to me The star that I can see I know you're out there Somewhere out there//  
  
"HE'S NOT CRAZY!!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" I yelled at no one in particular. I started to cry again.  
  
//You're falling out of reach Defying gravity I know you're out there Somewhere out there//  
  
"And neither am I," I whisper to myself.  
  
//You're falling back to me The star that I can see I know you're out there//  
  
I sighed. Maybe he was dead and I just couldn't grasp the concept so I have to go and make up crazy theories like this.  
  
//You're falling out of reach Defying gravity//  
  
NO! I can't think like that!!! He's alive and I will prove it to the damned world that doesn't know any better!!!  
  
//I know you're out there Somewhere out there//  
  
I sat there thinking to myself until I heard Ryou's voice. I looked over and saw Ryou  
  
//You're falling back to me The star that I can see//  
  
I ran toward him only for him to vanish. Had I started hallucinating? I run in to ask Mokuba if he saw Ryou.  
  
//I know you're out there Somewhere out there//  
  
"Mokuba!! Have you seen Ryou? He was just on the roof!!!" I asked Mokuba. He blinked.  
  
"No Seto. He's gone, remember? Maybe you should go to sleep," Mokuba said worriedly. (AN: -_- nice blunt way to put it Mokuba)  
  
//You're falling out of reach Defying gravity//  
  
I sighed, "I guess I should."  
  
I left to go to bed.  
  
//I know you're out there Somewhere out there//  
  
I sighed I did the nightly routine and got into bed.  
  
//You're falling back to me I know, I know//  
  
"You'll come back to me someday," I whisper to myself.  
  
//You're falling out of reach I know//  
  
"I know," I whisper before falling off into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how was it?  
  
Good, acceptable, ace, admirable, agreeable, bad, bully, capital, choice, commendable, congenial, crack, deluxe, excellent, exceptional, favorable, first-class, first-rate, gnarly, gratifying, great, honorable, marvelous, neato, nice, pleasing, positive, precious, prime, rad, recherche, reputable, satisfactory, satisfying, select, shipshape, sound, spanking, splendid, sterling, stupendous, super, superb, supereminent, superexcellent, superior, tip-top, valuable, welcome, wonderful, worthy, admirable, blameless, charitable, dutiful, estimable, ethical, exemplary, guiltless, honest, honorable, incorrupt, inculpable, innocent, irreprehensible, irreproachable, lily-white, obedient, praiseworthy, pure, reputable, respectable, right, righteous, sound, tractable, uncorrupted, untainted, upright, virtuous, well-behaved, worthy, able, accomplished, adept, adroit, au fait, capable, clever, competent, dexterous, efficient, expert, first-rate, proficient, proper, qualified, reliable, satisfactory, serviceable, skillful, suitable, suited, talented, thorough, trustworthy, useful, wicked, acceptable, advantageous, all right, ample, appropriate, approving, apt, auspicious, becoming, benefic, beneficial, benignant, brave, commendatory, commending, common, conformable, congruous, convenient, decent, desirable, favorable, favoring, fit, fitting, fruitful, healthful, healthy, helpful, hygienic, meet, needed, opportune, profitable, proper, propitious, respectable, right, salubrious, salutary, satisfying, seemly, serviceable, suitable, tolerable, toward, unobjectionable, wholesome, dependable, eatable, flawless, fresh, intact, loyal, normal, perfect, reliable, safe, solid, sound, stable, trustworthy, unblemished, uncontaminated, uncorrupted, undamaged, undecayed, unhurt, unimpaired, unspoiled, vigorous, whole, altruistic, approving, beneficent, benevolent, charitable, considerate, friendly, giving, gracious, humane, humanitarian, kind-hearted, kindly, merciful, obliging, philanthropic, toleraant, well- disposed, authentic, bona fide, conforming, dependable, genuine, honest, justified, legitimate, loyal, orthodox, proper, regular, reliable, sound, strict, true, trustworthy, valid, well-founded, considerate, decorous, dutiful, kindly, mannerly, obedient, orderly, polite, proper, seemly, thoughtful, tolerant, tractable, well-mannered, adequate, advantageous, ample, big, complete, entire, extensive, full, great, immeasurable, large, long, lucrative, much, paying, profitable, respectable, sizable, solid, substantial, sufficient, whole, worthwhile, asset, avail, behalf, benediction, benefit, blessing, boon, commonwealth, favor, gain, godsend, good, fortune, interest, nugget, plum, prize, profit, prosperity, service, treasure, use, usefulness, welfare, well-being, windfall, and/or worth  
  
Everyone: @_@ (again)  
  
Bmmw: or it could have been abominable, amiss, atrocious, awful, bad news, beastly, blah, bottom out, bummer, careless, cheap, cheesy, crappy, cruddy, crummy, defective, deficient, diddly, dissatisfactory, downer, dreadful, erroneous, fallacious, faulty, garbage, godawful, gross, grungy, icky, imperfect, inadequate, incorrect, inferior, junky, lousy, not good, off, poor, raunchy, rough, sad, scuzzy, sleazeball, sleazy, slipshod, stinking, substandard, synthetic, the pits, unacceptable, unsatisfactory, damaging, dangerous, deleterious, detrimental, hurtful, injurious, ruinous, unhealthy, base, corrupt, criminal, delingquent, evil, iniquitous, mean, reprobate, sinful, vicious, vile, villainous, wicked, wrong, disobedient, ill-behaved, misbehaving, naughty, unruly, wrong, moldy, off, putrid, rancid, rotton, sour, spoiled, disastrous, distressing, grave, harsh, intense, painful, serious, terrible, ailing, diseased, ill, in pain, unwell, apologetic, conscience-stricken, contrite, crestfallen, dejected, depressed, disconsolate, down, downcast, downhearted, guilty, low, regretful, remorseful, sad, upset, woebegone, adverse, disagreeable, discouraged, discouraging, displeasing, distressed, gloomy, grim, melancholy, troubled, troubling, unfavorable, unfortunate, unhappy, unpleasant, effective, excellent, fashionable, sharp, and/or stylish 


	2. THE END? or is it? you decide!

I'm back and here to write another chapter!!!! It was so funny when I saw the reviews for the story. At first I was like 'what the? I never posted this story. What's going on?' then when I read Lisa's review, I remembered what story it was. ^_^U I have the worst memory.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
anime-child- ok. *scoots away from anime-child* Just read the chapter and don't kill me. Poor Kenshin. *shakes her head* try not to eat Kenshin either ok?  
  
The Perpetually Hyper One- yes Lisa. I did call him a half albino. And yes. Ryou was very OOC. He hit Kaiba! ^_^ Kitty v. dead guy? Who will win? THE POPROCKS!!!!  
  
Yami: at least she doesn't have Dr. Pepper.  
  
Bmmw: here you go!!! *hands Lisa Dr. Pepper* just stay away from my  
house and be sure to stay around Yami!!!! ^_^  
  
Yami: -_- I hate you  
  
fani90- yes. It was sad. Good thing you liked it! Or it would have been just sad. Yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: ^_^U sorry but I forgot this last time. They reminded me *points to swarm of lawyers* they go around ff.net and torture people who don't put disclaimers. ¬_¬ Everyone hates them. Anyway. I don't own YGO or the song that I used last time. I forgot what the name was so just shut up!!! That last comment was for the lawyers.  
  
School almost done!!! ^_____________^ But Daricio's already out -_- Grr  
  
Key:  
  
Same as before but with one difference.  
  
//song lyrics coming from the radio that the people can hear and a guy's voice ^_^U// ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Kaiba POV-  
  
I'm sitting on the roof again. I swear, I've been doing this for as long as I can remember. I haven't done it lately because of work and all. I haven't been getting as much work done. I keep thinking about Ryou.  
  
I touched my cheek. I can still fell the pain of when he hit me. The pain not only came from the punch but from why he did it. How could I have been so stupid as to letting myself hit him first? I'm such an idiot. Even though I am a genius.  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Mokuba ran up onto the roof, "Seto, come inside. It's cold out here."  
  
"I don't care," came the soft reply from Kaiba.  
  
Mokuba went back in seeing that his brother wouldn't come inside. That and the fact that the doorbell rang. He went to the door and his eyes almost popped out of his head. (I wonder who it is? -_- If it isn't already obvious.)  
  
-Kaiba POV-  
  
I ignored Mokuba like I have been for the last several years. (Several mean 4 or more. Not seven. ^_^U I used to think that it meant seven. stupid me)  
  
I guess I'm pushing away everyone I care about. It hurts a lot.  
  
"SETO!!! GET IN HERE!!!!!" Mokuba screamed as he stuck his head out the window. I almost fell off the roof.  
  
"It can't be that important Mokuba," I sighed. I listened to him talk to someone inside the house.  
  
"He doesn't want to come in," Mokuba's muffled voice said, "....well yeah. The only way that you could talk to him is to go on the roof...then you just have to use this window.you're welcome. Good luck! Like you'll need it."  
  
I heard Mokuba walk away and someone coming on the roof. Great. Probably someone from the company who's really pissed at me for not doing enough work today. I just wanted to fricken sit on the roof and think of Ryou.  
  
"Seto?" a familiar soft voice asked.  
  
I spun around to come face to face with the little albino.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You really think I'd be that cruel to do that to you?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NOW TO CONTINUE WITH THE FANFICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ -Normal POV-  
  
Soft brown eyes stared into surprised icy blue ones. Kaiba almost fell over. Instead he decided to poke Ryou. That made Ryou laugh.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ryou asked with a wide smile on his face, giggling a little. Kaiba still has the same look on his face. Complete shock. I mean it's not every day that your half albino boyfriend comes back from a death in space. (-_- Yes Lisa. Half-albino. Hmmm, if people read the reviews and looked at one that got excited over a half albino, then they would find out who Lisa is. *hint hint*)  
  
Ryou frowned and then looked worried, "Seto? A-are you ok?"  
  
Kaiba hugged him, "I just was seeing if you're really here."  
  
They stayed like that until they lost their footing and fell off the roof of Kaiba's very tall mansion. Despite his happiness, Kaiba started to panic. He looked at Ryou to see what his reactions were. Ryou was not worried at all. He was smiling.  
  
"Ryou, I'm so sorry. I just met you but now were gunna die," Kaiba said sadly looking down to what they were about to hit.  
  
"What are you sorry about?" Ryou said. Kaiba looked at him. Suddenly Ryou turned into a fruit bat with a Ryou head and stopped falling but Kaiba kept going. Kaiba watched him as he flew into the sky with a smile on his face. Then Kaiba found himself no longer plunging toward the city streets but into darkness. All around him, it played back the scene before Ryou left. When they were fighting until the TV report.  
  
(Bmmw: ¬_¬ Meht-urt.  
  
Meht-urt: what?! I thought that this would be more interesting  
  
Bmmw: god. IT WAS A GOOD MAKE UP SCENE UNTIL YOU SCREWED IT UP WITH THE FALLING OF THE ROOF THING!!!!!!!!  
  
Meht-urt: T-T  
  
Bmmw: now I have to fix this. Ra. Sorry reviewers. ^_^U)  
  
-Kaiba POV-  
  
-His bedroom-  
  
I jolted up in bed. I sat there for a minute thinking. What had happened? A dream? It seems so. That's the only logical explanation. Fruit bats? I have problems. I probably need to see a physiatrist. That may help. Hmmm, need something to do. I think I'll listen to the radio! (AN: ok, that sounds like soooo gay but anyway!!! ^_^U and if Kaiba ever reads angst fanficks, you can find out that a song that is really sad is always on when you turn on the radio. ^_^)  
  
A song started playing. It was My Immortal by Evanescence. (Yah! I spelled it right!!! ^_^)  
  
//I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me By your resonating light But now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone And though you're still with me I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
All of me  
  
All of me  
  
All of me//  
  
I blinked. That was.odd. It's just like what's going on in my head. Funny how that thing happens.  
  
//DJ: that was Evanescence with her hit song My Immortal. CD's are selling now. Right now I'm on the air with the caller who dedicated this song to a certain special someone. Her names Bmmw. So, Bmmw, who's the song dedicated to? (AN: ^_^U whhhhaaaatttt?)  
  
Bmmw voice over phone: actually, I've dedicated it to two people. They're a couple that had a fight recently and I thought that this song told about them.  
  
DJ: I see. Would you like to say something to them?  
  
Bmmw voice over phone: yeah, I would. I'd like to tell, um, the person in the couple that is not Arnet to go to the park, you know which one, at midnight. And that's all I have to say because the person who is not Arnet would kill me if I said his name over the air.  
  
DJ: I see. Well, thanks for calling-  
  
Other voice over phone: *distant* WAIT!!! DON'T HANG IT UP!!! *now at phone* EMIENEM SUCKS!!!!!!!!  
  
Bmmw voice over phone: *now distant* LISA!!! GET OFF THE PHONE OR NO YAMI FOR A WEEK!!!!  
  
Lisa: eep! *hangs up phone*  
  
Dial tone: *is heard*  
  
DJ: okkkkkk..//  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Kaiba blinked, "Okkkkkk. And how did she know about the Arnet thing? This is not just some regular girl. Guess I'll go down to the park. Especially since there's only one park here."  
  
Kaiba grabbed his swishy coat and crept downstairs so he wouldn't wake Mokuba up. He started walking toward the middle of the park. As he approached, he saw a girl apparently swinging from a tree. Then falling from a tree. Then getting up again and swinging upside down.  
  
'She's sure smart,' he thought.  
  
"Bmmw right?" Kaiba asked once he got in hearing range. The girl looked at him from her spot on the tree.  
  
"Nope. I'm Meht-urt though. Bmmw sent me instead because she was busy with Malik for some odd reason," She said.  
  
"So why did you ask me here? It's not normal to meet someone here at midnight you know," Kaiba said, narrowing his eyes at Meht-urt. She fell down from the tree again and Kaiba rolled his eyes. She got up and has to tilt her head to look up in his face.  
  
"You're tall," Meht-urt said.  
  
"Maybe your just short now get to the point," Kaiba said a bit annoyed.  
  
"Fine fine," then she started speaking sarcastically, "oh, look!"  
  
Kaiba just glared at her. She sighed and then spoke without the sarcasm, "No really, look up."  
  
Kaiba glared again but looked in the sky. Something was crashed toward the park. His eyes widened. Was it a meteor? A shooting star? Or was it, the top part of a spacecraft?  
  
He looked at Meht-urt, "So this is why you asked me here?"  
  
"Yep," she said, looking at the unknown object.  
  
"How did you know it was coming here?" Kaiba said, his eyes narrowing for like the hundredth time.  
  
"I got to go. And that is privileged information so I can't tell you. Bye!' she said, then turned into a fruit bat and flew away.  
  
"SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MESSED WITH MY DREAMS!!!!!!" he screamed at her. But he turned around and looked at the object that was now going to land very soon. It actually was a spacecraft. The top where the people would be anyway. Maybe Meht-urt wanted to find what was left of Ryou. No, not Ryou. Arnet.  
  
The object landed with a thud but not a city shaking one. No one had woken up to the crash apparently. The object's flames had been put out and the thing was smoking and black.  
  
Kaiba's eyes went wide. It was Ryou's spaceship. The one he went on. He ran over to the door and pried it open with on of the pieces of scrap metal. The door finally opened and he poked his head inside.  
  
There were computer screens everywhere but they were all black and some were broken. There were buttons that were broken and levers that had been cut in half. There were a couple chairs. Some had had been ripped out of where they used to be. But two or three were standing up. One actually had something in it besides broken pieces of the ship. A little white mop was all he could see. He ran towards it and swung the chair around. Sitting there, there was an unconscious Ryou.  
  
Kaiba gently let him out of the bonds that held him to the chair and pulled the body outside. Tears were streaming down his face. He laid Ryou on the grass outside and waited to see if he was alive.  
  
"Common you baka albino! WAKE UP!!!" Kaiba started to shake Ryou. But Ryou still remained motionless.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!" he screamed. He gave up and put his head down on Ryou's chest and continued to cry.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped crying.  
  
-Kaiba POV-  
  
Something was different. Ryou.he was.breathing. And there was a heartbeat! But he's not going to last much longer. I need to get help. Where'd that Meht-urt girl go?  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Just then, a fruit bat came flying back and turned back into Meht-urt.  
  
"Oh yeah, I was supposed to give something else. Must have slipped my mind. I do have a horrible memory you know. Well here," she threw Kaiba a bottle with purplish smoke in it, "That's AP. Use it well young grasshopper with a nice shiny pointy briefcase that I want."  
  
Kaiba just glared at her.  
  
"FINE! BE THAT WAY!" she turned back into a fruit bat and flew away. Having absolutely no clue what to do, Kaiba just opened the bottle. The smoke started to come out.  
  
"Well, guess I'll just give him the smoky stuff. What the hell is AP anyway?" he shrugged and put the smoke to Ryou's mouth. Ryou's eyes shot open really wide and he started to cough and gag.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT STUFF?! THAT IS HORRIBLE!!!!!" Ryou got up into a sitting position and started to cough even more. Kaiba put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
-Ryou POV-  
  
Ok, first I'm fading into some kind of darkness. Then this fruit bat in a spacesuit closes the door on the shuttle. And now I wake up to some kind of horrible smoke being fed to me! Yuck! I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Are you ok?" a voice asked. A very familiar voice. A very familiar voice with a nice shiny pointy briefcase that I want. I turn around. Chocolate brown met icy blue. I stared in the pretty icy blue for a while. Blue.like the blue eyes white dragon.. who's owned by Seto.My eyes widened at that thought.  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"S-se-to?" Ryou's voice quivered, "I-is it really you?"  
  
"Yes. It's me. You're finally home," Kaiba said in a soft voice.  
  
"SETO!" Ryou screamed. Ryou threw his arms around Kaiba's neck and it resulted in Kaiba going backwards. He laughed for once and hugged Ryou back tightly.  
  
"Is it all over?" Ryou asked as he released his death grip from Kaiba.  
  
"Yes. It's finally over. Arnet," Kaiba said softly, huggling Ryou. Then they both got up just as the sun was beginning to rise.  
  
"Common Ryou. That little bat gave me this new crave for fruit," Kaiba said and Ryou laughed.  
  
-Meanwhile with Meht-urt-  
  
"Back! Back I say! I said back!!!!" Meht-urt said. Currently, she was trying to fight off a pack of rabid baboons with.a banana. Her claim was that she was part fruit bat and she needed to eat it. The baboon's claim was that they were hungry.  
  
"FINE TAKE TO BANANA!!! "Meht-urt tossed the banana. The baboons still approached. Meht-urt ran screaming with a pack of rabid baboons following after her.  
  
-Back to the couple-  
  
"I can't help but to think that we left something behind." Ryou said.  
  
"It's probably nothing," Kaiba said as they continued to walk on.  
  
THE END?????  
  
I don't know, should I end it here with a two chapter one or should I continue on? Tell me what you think! ^_^ and give me an idea on what to continue on about with it if you have one.  
  
R+R+tell me! 


End file.
